As The World Falls Down
by RubyGloom7
Summary: 'I'll lay my love between the stars'. Dulcent promises of eternal love and the perfect fantasy.


This one i wrote after deciding that the ballroom scene was the perfect one for a change of heart from Sarah. I don't think there could be a more beautiful moment and let's admit it: Jareth and Sarah _are_ perfect for each other. I changed some stuff about the interaction. So this is what i wanted to happen.

Ah, how i love this couple:)

(I own nothing!)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Everything is dancing._

It was quiet, peaceful. A hazy falling through fog as suddenly a tinkling series of sounds invaded Sarah's senses, making everything seem even more surreal.

Like a dream.

Through the fine curtain of her lashes Sarah began to lazily make out the sparkling of chandeliers hanging a bit too low. A couple swirled past then. It was s blur of delicate cloth and murmurs drenched in ecstasy leaving Sarah gazing after them as they meshed within a larger group of masked people. It made such a wonderfully alluring picture. If only she were dressed properly...

But, she was?

She wore the most beautiful dress anyone could dream of and her hair was adorned with an intricate accessory of silver beading. It was all white and sparkly and perfect. _She_ was perfect. This place seemed to be suited just for her.

Gingerly, Sarah touched the necklace around her neck - afraid that the diamonds imbedded in it would shatter like the fragile delusion this world sure was. Looking again into the crowd, she started to walk, still hesitant until a familiar figure stood up with an even more familiar aura of defiance.

But dreamland or not, Sarah was never afraid of him.

She only watched in expectant wonder to those appraising eyes behind the horned black mask. Jareth waited, but when no one spoke, his favorite lady continued to carry on her exploring. With a wry twist mouth, he decided that he needed to make the first move. _Again_. The lovely, frustrating lady would need more of him.

He approached her carefully, at first content with admiring the simply mesmerized expression on her delicate features. That blush staining her cheeks wasn't fake, nor was the subtle tremble of her fidgety fingers clasped at her front. She was as beautiful as she was out of place. And Jareth, he was arrogantly glad that as Goblin King, none of the predatory looks from the clowns dancing around meant a threat for him and his Sarah. They all knew what spell-bound them to the dream and what it meant to mess with he King's stuff.

But Sarah was starting to look awkward, lost. It was time to step in. It surprised Jareth - as the fan was removed from his face - his own halting at seeing her reaction from encountering him again. Thinking him gone. Expecting her to back away, he gave her a questioning glance, but when locking gazes all he saw were his own mirrored emotions... and something else. Relief maybe, at the expectation of being led through the foreign situation.

Not being one to disappoint, the King - feeling like a King more than ever - reached forward and swept her away in a gentle but firm hold.

Her first word were voiced with a slight hoarseness:

''Your Majesty.''

Jareth almost laughed.

''You've never been so formal with me before, Sarah.'' His tone always took an extra bounce when pronouncing her name.

''The occasion demands it.''

''This is my Kingdom. I say what goes and what doesn't. I say you must drop all pretence of formality and call me Jareth. That is my name after all.''

She unconsciously smiled at him. ''Jareth then. Did i make it to your castle?'' Her surroundings certainly suggested so.

''No,'' He reluctantly replied, feigning to look over his shoulder to lead her down a short flight of stairs. ''Forget that now. This is your dream.''

Sarah let her eyes fall now that Jareth wasn't looking, and mumbled to herself. ''So it _is_ a dream.''

It wasn't her intention that Jareth heard her disappointment.

''Dreams can be real. Has my Kingdom failed to exemplify this?''

Sarah responded quietly. ''It's just... like int he book, only...''

''Better?'' Jareth eagerly ventured to finish for her.

She looked at the masked persons speaking loudly to one another about nothings; their wicked laughs overlapping until the sounds barely sounded human. _If_ they were human. If they were even real. That and the extravagant surroundings nearly overwhelmed her.

''It's more real...'' She whispered, as if it were a bad thing.

''Sarah,'' Jareth called out. ''This is my world; a world I've shaped to your liking''

''Was the cleaner meant for my entertainment too?'' It wasn't a reproach, but her tone demanded an explanation.

''It wouldn't have hurt you.'' Jareth replied matter of fact.

It would have, had Hoggle not been there-''

What does that repulsive creature have to do with anything?'' He was clearly not amused at her mentioning the uncouth dwarf. ''Believe me, I wouldn't have hurt you. I have granted you numerous chances to give up the ridiculous quest, yet you refuse to listen.''

''It's hard to actually trust you. Nothing is what it seems in this place. You being King of this deceitful land... and my brother...'' She added almost as an afterthought.

Jareth snorted and took momentum to spin her and perhaps shake out her thoughts too. Taking her hand again he caught a glimpse of her nervousness. The guests of the ball, that only served as adornments, had closed in around them with unabashed and morbid curiosity. They weren't quite that close yet, but Sarah noticed the change.

Jareth made an effort not to sound patronizing when speaking next. ''You're at difficult times, dear. A crossroads. You can't see you don't belong in here, don't you?'' He made a gesture with his head, a smooth tilt, to emphasise he meant the ball.

Sarah flashed a fleeting look around uncertainly.

''It's not a bad thing. Complete opposite. You are nothing like these coarse buffoons.''

Seeing her shifty eyes and again fidgety fingers within his grasp, Jareth leaned forward - she hadn't heard a thing - and murmured softly to her ear.''You are like me. More than you think.''

Her previously calmed breathing hitched for a spell, surprised by his proximity and the force added to his embrace. So close was he that Sarah could feel his body heat steadily seeping through the fabric. With an imperceptible grimace, Jareth was about to back away - thinking his effect was not the on he intended - until he noticed her own arm over his shoulder slip further around him. A dreamy sigh accompanied the new welcomed change in the atmosphere.

''I don't think we could be more different, Jareth.''

''We have so much in common.''

Grinning to himself, he continued with an easeful air.

''Both our names end with an 'H'.''

Sarah giggled heartedly, feeling embarrassed for it right after. A wavering frown marred her dreamy face then. Something was definitely not right with he whole situation at hand. Jareth was the Goblin King, not a gracefully charming man who could lead her through a dance in such a way that she might as well be flying.

''You're right,'' Sarah responded quietly. ''We are very alike. I do not belong here, in this world of mockery... just like in the Above. And you... I get the impression you'd rather be somewhere else. She finished with a secretive tug at the corner of her lips.

After a short pause Jareth forced out a _'mph' _of disdain fat her sharpness. There was a reason for her to have gotten so far into the Labyrinth.

''Does it show that much, my lovely?''

''It's written all over your face. I could see that having to deal with a foreigner who challenges your Labyrinth to retrieve a child your Court took isn't your idea of a good time.''

Jareth pulled himself back a little so he could look Sarah in the eye. Show her his honesty not only through words, but also make her _feel _it, so there would be no room for doubt. ''But you are not just any foreigner. I'll admit that my Court does not make my position any more enjoyable, but had it been somebody else's child entirely, i would have simply turned them into worms. However, your baby brother hasn't been able to put two gurgles together, so i haven't resorted to my magic yet.'' Sarah scowled at his off-handed mention of the possibility of transforming her brother. ''You have nothing to worry over.''

He leaned forward again to place a small peck on the corner of her mouth, effectively stealing her thoughts.

''Jareth...?'' Sarh timidly asked in a tiny voice.

''Yes?''

''You didn't take Toby...'' She counted facts.

''No.''

''You don't want to keep him?''

''Don't be ridiculous, my dear.''

''All this time... It was a trap. You wanted-''

Jareth chuckled. ''You.''

How very obvious it was. Or should have been.

As Sarah's cheek crushed against Jareth's she couldn't help her own elation. A simple touch, a subtle caress, a sweetened murmur... he could affect her to the point of oblivion almost without trying. At this point their warm breaths were mingling as their lips tentatively grazed over the other's.

''Will you...'' Sarah struggled to formulate a complete sentence when she could practically already taste him in the tip of her tongue. ''...make him go? Back to-''

Firmly, Jareth held her chin and stated ardently. ''Only if you stay, my love. Only if you stay.''

Her response was to wrap her arms around his neck as both sighed into the tender kiss they shared. Suddenly the masked ones had disappeared and Sarah felt light-headed. The ballroom was gone but she could still hear Jareth's dulcent melody promising her mornings of gold. His arms wrapped around her smaller form as the world fell down and he lowered her onto a velvety surface. It was like coming out of a dream to enter another.

Spellbound, Sarah fell into her eternal fantasy with Jareth laying by her side, finding completion within her embrace.

_''I'll lay my love between the stars...'' _

* * *

Review!:D


End file.
